sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Fast
| closed = | previousattraction = Curse of the Mummy's Tomb and The Fast and the Furious: Extreme Close-Up | replacement = | location2 = Universal Studios Florida | section2 = San Francisco | status2 = operating | cost2 = | soft_opened2 = | opened2 = | closed2 = | previousattraction2 = Disaster!: A Major Motion Picture Ride...Starring You and Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue | replacement2 = | type = Dark ride | manufacturer = | designer = Universal Creative | model = | theme = Fast & Furious franchise | length_ft = | length_m = | gforce = | capacity = | vehicle_type = Studio Tour tram (Hollywood version) Party bus (Florida version) | vehicles = 3-4 | riders_per_vehicle = 48 | rows = 8 | riders_per_row = 6 | duration = | restriction_in = | virtual_queue_name = | virtual_queue_image = | virtual_queue_status= | single_rider = | pay_per_use = | custom_label_1 = Pre-show hosts | custom_value_1 = | custom_label_2 = Ride host | custom_value_2 = Dominic Toretto | custom_label_3 = | custom_value_3 = | custom_label_4 = | custom_value_4 = | custom_label_5 = | custom_value_5 = | custom_label_6 = | custom_value_6 = | custom_label_7 = | custom_value_7 = | custom_label_8 = | custom_value_8 = | accessible = | transfer_accessible = | assistive_listening = | cc = }} Fast & Furious: Supercharged is an attraction at Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Florida. The attraction is based on Fast & Furious film franchise, which features Vin Diesel, Dwayne Johnson, Michelle Rodriguez and Tyrese Gibson. The Hollywood version, opened on June 25, 2015 as part of the Studio Tour. The Florida version of the ride, which opened on April 23, 2018, features Ludacris and Jordana Brewster. Background The ride was first announced in April 2014 for a 2015 opening at Universal Studios Hollywood. The first commercial for Fast & Furious: Supercharged was aired during Super Bowl XLIX, announcing the ride for the summer of 2015, which replaced the site of Curse of the Mummy's Tomb. The attraction also was replacing The Fast and the Furious: Extreme Close-Up, which closed in July 2013, although it was not housed in the same site where Supercharged would be built at. On March 20, 2015, Universal released an online behind-the-scenes look at the filming of the ride in which the actors are seen playing their respective characters in front of a green screen and makeshift vehicles that would later be digitally replaced with computer-generated vehicles. Supercharged officially opened at Universal Studios Hollywood on June 25, 2015. The ride was announced for Universal Studios Florida on August 25, 2015; it opened on April 23, 2018, replacing Disaster! and Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue. The ride is based mainly on the sixth installment of the Fast & Furious franchise, which features Luke Evans as the villain on both the film and ride. On May 2, 2018, it became the first ride to be confirmed in Universal Studios Beijing, which is scheduled to open in 2020. Summary Hollywood version As the tram makes its way past Wisteria Lane during Universal's Studio Tour, to the left is a black Dodge Charger next to a beige house. The tour guide, who is apologizing for the "unplanned" event, is interrupted by Luke Hobbs, telling guests that they will be sent to a safe location. This is because Owen Shaw and his gang are after a high-valued witness on the tram. The tram enters the garage and is given an introduction to Roman Pearce and Letty Ortiz, two of the franchise's characters. The tram drives further into the garage, where, in a Pepper's ghost hologram, a party is interrupted by Agent Novak, who escorts the partygoers out of the room. Agent Novak wants to stop Roman, but Dominic Toretto and Letty appear, followed by Hobbs, who has a bigger gun and takes Novak away. Screeching cars in the background alert the team that trouble is ahead. The riders put on their 3D glasses. The team makes way for their vehicles and begins the chase in a parking lot underground, where Owen Shaw appears to seek revenge on Dominic, leading a chase outside on the freeway. Florida version While similar to Hollywood’s, Florida’s ride is a stand-alone ride. Guests enter from the San Francisco area of the park. The facade is meant to represent a garage with Dom’s Charger parked outside. The queue winds through the garage which is full of cars from the films. Guests enter a room with pictures of the characters and a television screen. Guests are greeted by a live actor who tells them about the garage. Mia Toretto calls and tells guests that Dom has won another street race and is celebrating at Sullivan’s garage and that guests are invited. Tej appears and tells them that he has party buses to take the guests there. Guests then enter Tej’s war room where they are greeted by another cast member who explains everything in the room. Tej calls and says that the buses are ready, but is called by Dom who tells him that the FBI are homing in on their location. To make matters worse, Owen Shaw is following them. Tej then calls Hobbs who informs him on the plot and reminds guests to turn off their phones Shaw can’t track them. Guest enter the loading area past wanted posters for Shaw and his gang. Guests board the buses and head for the party. The ride follows the same pattern as the Hollywood version with the exception of the 3D and inserted shots of Tej and Mia. Reception The Florida version was met with largely negative reviews from guests and critics. Most of the complaints were focused on Supercharged being the third new screen-based attraction in as many years . When comparing the Florida version to the original Hollywood attraction reviewers have commented that it lacks 3D and any serious motion, leading to the conclusion that the Florida attraction is a step down from the Kongfrontation attraction that it replaced . Reviews of the park as a whole repeatedly comment that the ride is one to miss . Cast Actors from the film franchise have reprised their roles for the attraction. * Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto * Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz * Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce * Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs * Luke Evans as Owen Shaw * Ludacris as Tej Parker (Orlando version) * Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto (Orlando version) In popular culture The attraction was mentioned in American Horror Story. In the first episode of the fifth season, Vendela and Agnetha, two Swedish girls who check into the hotel in the first episode, mention their excitement to go to the attraction. It is again mentioned in the sixth episode of the season when the girls ask Donovan (Matt Bomer) to show them to the attraction's line. The TV show Impractical Jokers filmed a challenge at the Orlando location in the episode "Like a Boss" where each joker must do and say with what they're told to while working at the attraction as long as they avoid getting the most thumbs down. References Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Amusement rides based on film franchises Category:2015 establishments in California Category:2018 establishments in Florida